The Belle of the Ball
by reilert79
Summary: Chris meets Bridgit's boyfriend,and she and David go to a ball thrown by his law firm.


The Belle of the Ball

***Bloomingdale's***

Chris was walking into Bloomingdales, to meet Bridgit. Bridgit was going to help Chris pick out an evening gown to wear the ball that David's firm was throwing this weekend.

"Aunt Chris! Hi!" Bridgit hugged Chris' neck and they walked back to Bridgit's office.

" I selected some evening gowns already. I need you to try one to see if it fits. They are all size 8".

Chris looked through what she had picked. There was a red strapless, and a black halter that was very plain. There was also a few short blue ones and a beaded pink one. She selected the red one to go try on and was pleased to find it was a little loose. Bridgit took her measurements again and smiled at her.

"Congrats, Aunt Chris, you are a size 6!".

"What? No way". Chris couldn't believe that.

She and Bridgit went to get some dresses for Chris to try on. Bridget found a beautiful purple beaded dress with a strapless neckline. Chris selected a jade green sculpted halter dress, that was sequined very shimmery.

Bridgit found one more that she thought Chris would love. It was an open back halter dress, beaded, with cap sleeves. It was dark blue, and the beads were silver. It came with a pushup shelf bra, and a beaded clutch.

Chris went to the dressing room and tried on all of the dresses. She didn't love the red halter, because of how it hung on her. The other size 8's were all too big as well. She started trying on the size 6's. Chris really liked the purple one. It was comfortable and she could move in it easily. She put that in the maybe rack. She tried on the jade one, and was disappointed. It was too heavy and hard to move in, and didn't flatter her figure at all. So it went into the 'no' pile, and she tried on the blue one that Bridgit had found.

She put it on, and instantly fell in love. It fit perfectly, felt great, and looked amazing on her. The pushup bra made her look wonderful, and she liked that she wouldn't have to wear a bra with it. All she needed was a spray tan and she would be set.

She came out of the dressing room, to get Bridgit's opinion.

"What do you think?"

"Aunt Chris, it's absolutely perfect! You look stunning1 David is going to love it!". Chris loved seeing Bridgit so enthusiastic about her job.

"Help me pick out shoes?".

Bridgit nodded. Chris looked at the price tag on the dress. $698. It was worth every penny.

Bridgit found her some silver heels, and also some black strappy ones. Chris wasn't head over heels for either pair. They kept looking and Chris found a pair of beaded dark blue strappy heels.

"You have the magic too, Aunt Chris! Those are the best!"

Chris grabbed them, and they headed to check out.

"the dress is lined, but you are going to want to wear nude or dark blue underwear just in case. Or you can be daring and not wear any".

"That will be the day".

Bridgit rang her up and gave her a discount. Chris paid the bill, and looked at Bridgit. "I am trying to surprise David and don't want him to see it. Can you put it in a dark bag?"

"You got it!". She bagged up the dress and put the shoes in Bloomingdale's bag.

She waited for Bridgit to clock out, and get her things. They walked towards the door and a very handsome man came in, heading towards them. Handsome, 5'11', 200 pounds, dark hair, blue eyes. Goatee. He was nicely dressed, in a crisp, green button down shirt, and a pair of black pants.

"Jason! HI, honey!" Bridgit ran to him and kissed him.

"Jason, this is my wonderful, amazing, and gorgeous, Aunt Chris!. Aunt Chris, this is my boyfriend Jason".

"Hi Jason, nice to meet you!". They shook hands.

"What are you guys doing tonight?"

"Jason got us tickets to the Knicks game against the Clippers".

Chris used to attend those games with Charlie all the time. She missed those days so much.

"Well, I hope y'all have fun". She turned to Bridgit. "Your grandpa Charlie used to yell at the ref's to 'take their blinders off' and 'lay off the hot dogs'. Do me a favor, and yell it once or twice for him?"

"You got it, Aunt Chris." She hugged Chris and said "we gotta get going".

"How about you guys come over to dinner one night next week?"

Bridgit nodded. They hugged again and she turned to Jason.

"so nice to meet you, Jason".

"Same here, Mrs. Keeler". They left and hailed a cab, and Chris drove home.

She stopped and picked up sushi for her and David for dinner, and then pulled into the parking garage.

***Chris and David's apartment***

He opened the door when he heard her key in the lock.

"Hi honey!" She kissed him, and he took their dinner from her.

She set her stuff down and went to hang up the dress and put the shoes in her closet.

"Did you find a dress?" He started playing with the zipper.

"Yes, but no peeking. It's a surprise". She kissed him and said "be right back".

She put the dress in her closet, and changed into her pj's. She joined him in the den for dinner on the couch.

"I met Bridgit's boyfriend Jason tonight. Nice fella."

"Oh yeah? Bridgit's a pretty girl, I am not surprised she has found someone to spend her time with."

"I invited them over for dinner next week".

"Good! It will be good to see her". David always had a soft spot for Bridgit, because he loved how happy Chris was spending time with her.

Chris' phone went off. It was a text from the detectives.

"We got em! 3 guys, dressed up in work clothes, like businessmen. Struck at the Catholic church meeting tonight- grief. We also recovered most of the wallets and ID's and credit cards from the other robberies and they told us in their confessions which pawn shops they sold the jewelry too. Booking them now, reports on your desk tomorrow".

"Good work, thanks for your hard work and dedication".

Chris sat in the massage chair after she and David cleaned up the kitchen. He brought her some sparkling water and she reclined and let it massage her stress away.

***Friday night***

Christine left work exactly at 5 p.m., in order to make her hair appointment. Her hair was finally long enough to be cut again, and healthy enough for more highlights.

She had selected blonde highlights with chunky caramel lowlights, and just for fun, a couple sections of bright pink. Cancer awareness was now very important to her, more than it had been before.

Her hair had gotten so long, that she was now able to wear it almost to her shoulders, and it looked really good when she curled it with a flat iron.

The sections were on the underside so they weren't as noticeable.

She tipped her hair dresser very well and headed home. She and David were staying in that night, and had planned to watch movies together.

She got home, changed into her pj's and ordered dinner from a BBQ place down the street.

David arrived home, and after several kisses, went to change into his pj pants as well. Their dinner arrived, and she got them paper plates to eat on and got them drinks. He set up the TV trays, and she brought the plates over. She went back and got the drinks and he turned their first movie on.

"Here's to the newlywed's movie marathon". He kissed her again.

"Here, here". They sat down and ate. Their first movie was about a woman who was an alcoholic, and she was married to a workaholic. He was so busy at work he couldn't see that she was drowning in alcohol, and it almost cost both of them their family. Very moving.

David and Chris were snuggled up under a blanket on the couch.

"Do you ever miss drinking, Chris?"

"All the time. But I know that I am better without it, and that's all it takes to keep me from going back to those days when I hit rock bottom".

David had saved Chris after she went on a drinking binge after her father had passed away. It was how he was able to convince her to let him back into her life after they had broken up.

David agreed that she was better off not drinking, but knew that it was a hard choice that she had to make every single day, and it never got any easier.

He picked another movie after that one ended, this time about a man and a woman who go to a friend's house for a dinner party and they end up being forced to stay there when the friends hold them hostage. The couple ends up finding a gun and blowing the hostage takers away so they can escape to freedom. Christine cheered at that part.

"One more movie, Mrs. Keeler?"

"I am falling asleep Mr. Keeler. How about we go to bed soon?"

"How about we watch the next one in bed?"

"Best plan yet".

They got up and straightened up, and she put the tv trays up, while he locked the door and set the alarm.

She got a glass of water, and they headed to bed.

He turned on the movie, and they cuddled up. Within about 10 minutes they were both asleep.

***Saturday***

Chris got up and did her workout. After she showered and changed into her yoga pants and a tank top, she went to get a manicure and pedicure. She had everything picked out that she wanted to wear that night. She had picked a sparkly hair clip, and was going to curl her hair with a flat iron. She was going to wear the gold necklace that David had given her for Christmas, and the diamond tennis bracelet that Charlie had given her when she was younger. She was getting her nails and toes done in a bright pink color, so they would pop a little bit.

She kissed David goodbye and went to the nail place.

She got back home and picked him up his favorite hero sub at a deli next to the nail place.

She took a bath that afternoon, and soaked with the jets for the longest time.

After she was out of the bath, she took her time putting on her makeup and letting her hair dry after she washed it in the sink.

David returned home from running his errands and found Chris in the bathroom.

"Babe we gotta leave here around 5 or 5:30". It was almost 3.

"Ok. I got you lunch, it's on the stove".

He ran to the kitchen, and she heard him yell out "Woohoo! You're the best babe!"

"Don't you forget it!" she called back. She was sitting in the den waiting on her hair to be fully dry, when he went to shower and put his tux on. He emerged looking ever so elegant and handsome.

She kissed him and went to do her hair and put her dress on.

She curled her hair with the flat iron and loved the way it turned out. After spraying on a ton of hairspray, she went and closed the bedroom door. She got the dress out, and slipped it on over her head the way Bridgit had showed her, and then did the side zipper. She put her jewelry on next, and then slipped into her shoes. The bag was just big enough for her id and cell phone, along with her lipstick. She figured David would have her put her car keys in there as well after they got there.

She looked at the clock, 4:50. Right on time.

She got the bottle of perfume that he loved, Ralph Lauren Romance, and spritzed some into the air, and walked into it. She did that a few times, and then put the bottle back.

She cracked the door open. "Honey, are you ready?"

"Yeah babe!".

She opened the door and stepped into the den.

"Babe, you are breathtaking. He spun her around and embraced her. "You are going to be the belle of the ball, Chris. You are such a gorgeous woman". He kissed her and then waited while she switched purses really quickly.

"Ready Mr. Keeler?"

"Ready, Mrs. Keeler". She kissed him again, and then he locked the door behind them.

***The Metropolitan Museum of Art***

David valet parked the car, and he and Chris walked up the steps. She was looking at everyone else who was coming in with them, and she felt out of place. All the other wives and women were wearing very plain dresses, not nearly as glamorous as hers.

"I should have gone with a plain dress". David turned to look at her.

"Chris, you look sensational in that dress. All the other dresses pale in comparison to yours". She smiled at him.

They walked in and found their table. David went and got them drinks, wine for him and club soda with lime for her. His partners got there and he introduced her to several of them. They all told her how pretty she looked.

"Thank you!". She was starting to feel more comfortable.

The band started playing and David took her hand and led her to the dance floor. They danced all night, only stopping to eat dinner. They slow danced, they waltzed, they even attempted the Tango. They had come back to the dance floor after they ate and were slow dancing again.

"Thanks for coming with me Chris. I could dance with you all night".

"Same here, counselor. You sure know how to lead". She kissed him and they kept dancing. Just then, the emcee announced a dance contest, a tradition that this firm did every year.

"Ladies and gentleman, it is time for the Jacobson, Avery, and Rice dance till you drop marathon. There was a donation box located up front. Each of you donated whatever you wished to contribute to the box, as you came in. We have tallied up the donations, and the winners of the marathon will win the money".

He turned to the screen behind him. "The final tally for the marathon prize is…(drumroll)…$10,525!"

Everyone clapped. "Here are the rules for the dance marathon. Each couple must keep moving, there will be 10 songs played and whomever is still standing at the end of those 10 songs will be the winner. We have judges who will watch and if you stop moving you are out. If they tap you on the shoulder, please exit the dance floor as soon as possible".

"Babe, you up for this?" He looked at Chris.

"You bet".

He and Chris took their places on the dance floor, and the music started. It was a slow song, and they gazed into each other's eyes as they danced back and forth. This was a piece of cake.

The next song was faster, and they did a couple of ballroom dances and he spun her a couple of times. After that was another slower song, and they waltzed to it. Chris was having the time of her life.

"If we win this, we should use it to travel".

"We could, but we could also use it to donate to something. We have the Vegas money to use for traveling".

The next song was a higher tempo, and they kicked it into high gear. The other couples were dropping like flies around them, and by the 8th song, they were 1 of 3 couples left.

The crowd had gathered around the edges of the dance floor to watch. One more couple was eliminated just before the 9th song.

"2 more songs, babe, we got this". David kissed Chris as they danced, and then the song changed to the 10th song. It was another slower song. They foxtrotted to this one, and Chris' legs were starting to hurt, but she was strong, thanks to her workouts.

At the end of the 10th song, it was a tie between Chris and David, and another couple, the Walkers. The Emcee proposed that crowd vote and the answer was unanimous. Chris and David were crowned the winner by an overwhelming response. The other partners came and handed David and Chris the check and took their pictures.

"Thanks for coming to our annual ball, and we will see you next year!".

The ball was over, and David and Chris headed home.

***The car***

"I can't believe we won. You are a great dancer, honey".

"You are too babe. And I can't believe we won, either. What do you want to do with the money?"

"I want to donate at least part of it somewhere. What do you think about that?"

"That sounds fine to me. Where would you like to donate it to?"

"I was thinking about donating it to Officer Evan's funeral expenses fund, for his family". Officer Evans had been killed in the line of duty by a guy named Mark Taylor, that David had represented in court. It was the first fight David and Chris had as a married couple.

"That's a good idea, babe".

They swung by an ATM, and David deposited the check into his savings account. He signed a blank check while he was waiting for his receipt, and handed it to Chris.

"Fill it in for the amount you want to donate babe".

"Ok. And if I do it online, we can transfer that $ to my savings account that we use to pay the credit card bill".

They went home then, and he helped her out of her dress. She helped him take his tie off.

Pretty soon they were in bed, snuggled up, in the dark.

"Such a great evening. My legs are gonna be mad at me tomorrow".

"Well, it's a good thing you got me to rub on them for you and the massage chair".

"You looked so sexy out there, dancing to every song with me. You are a hell of a dancer, Mr. Keeler".

"so are you Mrs. Keeler". He kissed her then, and she rolled into his arms. They made love and fell asleep, snuggled up.

***Monday morning***

Chris was sitting at her office. Feldberg had announced that they were taking up donations until 12 noon for Officer Evan's family. The online link had crashed, so they were taking up cash and checks and were putting it into an account for the family.

Cagney got David's check out of her purse, and filled it in. $5000.00.

That would be a good donation, and she and David would use the rest of their winnings from the ball to go away for the weekend somewhere, instead of taking an extravagant trip. They were already thinking Chicago or skiing in Vermont.

"How mighty generous of you Lieutenant Keeler. Thank you so much!".

Chris handed the check to Feldberg and went back to her office.

"Lunch, partner?"

"Lunch sounds good. Let's go".

Chris and Mary Beth enjoyed a nice lunch, and raised their glasses to Officer Evan's memory.

Christine might be a wife now, and Mary Beth is still a busy wife and mother, but deep down, underneath it all, they were still cops. Always and Forever.


End file.
